Ally's B-Day
by kimmi143
Summary: It's Ally's birthday and she's all alone. Her favorite blonde is on tour or so she thinks. Review and read. :)


I don't own Austin and Ally. Happy Belated Birthday ****

* * *

Ally P.O.V-

Well today's my 18th birthday and I have to work. It's not like I have anything better to do. My best friends and longtime crush are currently on tour and sadly I couldn't go with them. With my new album coming out in a few months, Ronnie told me I wasn't able to go. He's had me doing interviews and signings like every week. Then with all the local concerts, I haven't really had much time to talk to Austin, Trish, and Dez.

Now I'm pretty sure y'all are thinking "Well it's your birthday, why are you working?" My dad is at a music convention and my mom is back in Africa for the next 2 months. Dad needed someone to watch the store and since he didn't want to pay someone, I ended up sitting here behind the counter. I'm all alone on my 18th birthday! I'm a legal adult now! To make matters worse, no one and I mean NO ONE has wished me happy birthday or anything. Worse... Birthday... Ever.

Austin P.O.V-

So it's Ally's birthday today. Ever since this tour started I've been planning a big surprise for her. Tour ended a little earlier than planned, so I'm going to surprise the birthday girl.

I've been bugging everyone trying to make this surprise absolutely perfect. I don't want to be a second late. Trish threatened to duct tape me to my bunk if I don't stop asking "Are we there yet?" Today is finally the day I'm going to get my Ally back. After a nice dinner just me and her, I'll ask her to be my girlfriend again. I'm hoping she doesn't say no.

* 2 hours later *

We finally made it back to Miami. As soon as the bus stopped, I jumped out and took off towards Sonic Boom. The mall was only like 1 or 2 miles down the road. Once I got in front of the mall sign, I whipped out my cell phone and texted the birthday girl.

Ally P.O.V-

I was sitting at Sonic Boom. Only about 3 people have come in today. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw I got a text...from Austin? Oh now he texts.

**Rockstar: hey ally...**

**Ally-gator: ummm... hey Austin**

**Rockstar: so whatcha doing**

**Ally-gator: working**

**Rockstar: on your b-day?**

**Ally-gator: oh you knew it was my birthday? I was starting to think I had my own birthday wrong.**

**Rockstar: nope. You got it right. So...Happy Birthday.**

**Ally-gator: thanks. I wish you, Trish, and Dez were here though.**

**Rockstar: well we're closer than you think...**

Wait what does that mean? Austin said he's closer than I think. That can't be possible, he's on tour. Maybe he's just bluffing. I go to lock up the store since obviously no one was going to come in. I turned to go get my songbook and bag from the practice room. When I looked up, my eyes met a pair of hazel with golden specks. Austin was standing in Sonic Boom. When did he get here?

"About two minutes ago" he replied. Oh I said that aloud. "Yeah you did." He once again replied.

"Austin why are you here, shouldn't you be on tour?" "About that...tour ended earlier and I want to surprise you. Did I surprise you?" "Um well... Let's see sending suspicious text and then showing up without a sound. Well Duh you surprised me" "Good, be ready by six, I'm taking you to dinner. Bye" he said walking out not waiting for me to even answer.

*6:00pm*

Austin came back with a bouquet of ruby red roses. Awe too sweet. He took my hand and led me out to his car. 15 minutes later, we got to a beautiful French restaurant. By the time we sat down, Austin started to look more and more nervous about something. "Okay Austin what's up you look sick or something". He didn't reply, well at least not with words. Slowly he leaned in and his lips were on mine. Finally I broke out of my shocked state. I responded with as much passion as he was. We pulled apart and all he said was "Be mine?" I smiled and nodded. He pulled me into another kiss filled with sparks. He smile and pecked my cheek after we pulled away. I looked down blushing a bright red. He chuckled and shook his head.

All I can say is...BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! I got my crush (now boyfriend) and best friend back.

* * *

So last Sunday was my sister's 17th birthday. We may fight most of the time, but I still love her (sometimes). I got inspired to make this one shot. It seemed to fit better with auslly than with seddie, so yeah. Read and review. Love y'all.

**** I just realized, in exactly 2 months, I'll be 14.****

**Oh quick question for any Shake it Up fans: Do y'all think its kinda weird think it weird people ship Rocky with Mark?(no offense to people who do) I mean no one knows who Mark is, how he acts, or what he looks like. i just wanted to know because it kinda confuses me. **


End file.
